Oral devices known as mouthpieces are known in the industry for uses such as protecting the teeth, gums and bones during sporting events. Similar devices are known for performing various functions on the teeth such as whitening the teeth or taking impressions. Impressions are often taken before being fitted for braces, dentures, crowns, bridges, etc.
One such mouthpiece is described in U.S. Pat. No. D539,429 to Wong, which is hereby incorporated by reference. This design patent shows the ornamental layout of one such mouthpiece.
Another mouthpiece is described in U.S. Pat. Application No. 2001/0038998 to Lindquist. This application describes some of the reasons for heating a mouthpiece and includes a heated mouthpiece, but the heated mouthpiece of this application uses electric current or circulation of a heated liquid to perform the heating. Furthermore, even if such mouthpiece were heated by an external source such as a microwave oven, there is no mass within the mouthpiece that would absorb the heat and slowly release the heat to the rest of the mouthpiece.
Certain oral chemical compositions either require heat to work correctly or work better when heat is applied. For example, the action of dental bleaching agents or whiteners is known to accelerate when heated to a temperature greater than 105° F. The mouthpieces of the prior art do not provide for heating the chemical compounds used upon them, and do not provide for sustaining the heat over a useful length of time.
What is needed is a mouthpiece that will accept heat from an external source and transfer that heat to a substance disposed on the surface of the mouthpiece that contacts the user's teeth.